newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Unique Weapons
Kubikiribōchō Executioner's Blade, The one and only Decapitating Carving Knife; A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance. The sword has an ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and is capable of bringing the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade. The sword also possesses high durability and is quite strong, able to cut through almost anything. * - 35 hp from Opponent regenerates sword to Orignial Shape/condition. * Vorpal: This potent and feared ability allows the weapon to sever the heads of those it strikes. Upon a roll of natural 20 (followed by a successful roll to confirm thecritical hit), the weapon severs the opponent’s head (if it has one) from its body. A vorpal weapon must be a slashing weapon. * This ultrahard metal adds to the quality of a weapon or suit of armor. The Executioner's Blade has a natural ability to bypass hardness when sundering weapons or attacking objects, ignoring hardness less than 20. Samehada The Shark Skin; ( Greatsword) Sword has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to "eat" chakra. As the blade is made up of scales, it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. Samehada shares a symbiotic relationship with its wielder.Taking the Chakra from its user. Although, it continually consumes the chakra of its owner, its largest meals come from fights, wherein it absorbs the chakra of the opposition instead. Such an ability allows Samehada to literally slice through an opponent's techniques. While the ability to absorb chakra is useful in defeating opponents, it is also beneficial to the user as well. Samehada has the ability to transfer the chakra it has absorbed to the wielder by partially fusing with them, so it can be used to either re-vitalise the wielders chakra and stamina or instantly heal even fatal injuries.A wielder can take this fusion one step further, by completely merging with Samehada. Giving the user said abilities of the Samehanda as well. * On hit this weapon drains 20 points of chakra from the opponent. The wielder gains an equal amount of chakra as temporary chakra points which are expended before any natural chakra. Chakra points gained from multiple hits with this weapon stack, but fade after 1 minute (10 rounds) from the first sucessful strike with the weapon. * (Wielder) -100 points from your maximum chakra as long as you have the sword equipped. It need not be in your hand or wielded for this penalty to apply, simply having the sword equipped causes this drain. * Fusion: * Wounding: A wounding weapon deals 1 point of Constitution damage from blood loss when it hits a creature. A critical hit does not multiply the Constitution damage. Creatures immune to critical hits (such as plants and constructs) are immune to the Constitution damage dealt by this weapon. Nuibari Sewing Needle; A (Rapier) sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, This sword is said to possess the ability to pierce all/anything and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate multiple targets in a single thrust and then quite literally stitched them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire. * Entangling: Successfully Sewing a line between two or more targets. The character is.5 ensnared. Being entangled impedes movement, but does not entirely prevent it unless the bonds are anchored to an immobile object or tethered by an opposing force. An entangled creature moves at half speed, cannot run or charge, and takes a -2 penalty on all attack rolls and a -4 penalty to Dexterity. An entangled character who attempts to cast a Jutsu must make a Concentration check (DC 20 + the Jutsu's level) or lose the Jutsu. * Keen: This ability doubles the threat range of a weapon, this is already included in the weapon's stats. This benefit doesn’t stack with any other effect that expands the threat range of a weapon. * Throwing: This ability can only be placed on a melee weapon. A melee weapon crafted with this ability gains a range increment of 10 feet and can be thrown by a wielder proficient in its normal use. Kabutowari Helmet Splitter; The sword itself consists of a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope. The Hammer is said to be able to break through any defense and Any Release. * Two separate weapons. Though treated as two individual weapons, the hammer and the axe parts of Kabutowari cannot be sheathed separately of one another, nor can they be separated between two characters. The wielder cant use jutsu with hand seals while holding both weapons as both hands are needed to wield this weapon, making it impossible to weave hand seals. For the purposes of two-weapon fighting, the hammer and the axe may be treated as light weapons when determining the penalties to attack. * Bypass all damage reduction and any Armor and shield bonus to AC * Mighty Cleaving: A mighty cleaving weapon allows a wielder with the Cleave feat to make one additional cleave attempt in a round. Shibuki Splash; A (Large Bastard) sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. The blade utilises various explosive tags, contained within a substantial scroll, in order to incorporate explosion on impact of side of blade. * 2d12 fire damage per 10 Chakra usage. A maximum of 40 point may be expended this way and the chakra may be expended as a free action during an attack. Kiba Fangs; Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow, they allow the user to transform and manipulate lightning freely. They also grant an additional +2 on the user's attack rolls which stacks with the +6 granted by the weapon itself. These blades can channel the user's own respective lightning techniques or conduct natural lightning. As long as there is natural lighting to access, the user can battle continuously without tiring and launch lightning from the sky to strike anywhere within a large area. * Shock: Upon command, a shock weapon is sheathed in crackling electricity. The electricity does not harm the wielder. The effect remains until another command is given. A shock weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of electricity damage on a successful hit. * Shocking burst: A weapon functions as a shock weapon that also explodes with electricity upon striking a successful critical hit. The electricity does not harm the wielder. In addition to the extra electricity damage from the shock ability, a shocking burst weapon deals an extra 1d10 points of electricity damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is ×3, add an extra 2d10 points of electricity damage instead, and if the multiplier is ×4, add an extra 3d10 points. * Lightning style techniques are 33% cheaper to use while wielding both Kiba swords. Having only one weapon, or both swords sheathed does not grant this effect. This reduction in cost applies only to the base cost of the jutsu, rounded up, and cannot reduce the cost of a technique to less than 1 chakra point. Metajutsu feats applied to the technique do not benefit from this reduction. Hiramekarei A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of storing and emitting the user's chakra which can then take on various forms. Hiramekarei is capable of storing chakra. With the command the stored chakra is emitted from the two holes at the tip of the blade. The chakra rapidly coats the sword and can be shaped into various weapons, such as a hammer or a long-sword. The more chakra that is stored in Hiramekarei, the larger the size of the manifested weapon. This discharge of chakra causes the bandages it is typically wrapped with to unravel. * Form Fusion: At the cost of 10 chakra, the user may change the shape of this weapon. Hiramekarei has three different basic types of weapon it can assume, a falchion, a maul and a pair of longswords. Each 10 points of chakra may be used to change the weapon as a move action between these three basic modes. While in one of these modes additional 10 points chakra may be expended to increase the size of the weapon, which starts as medium weapon of the type it is currently transformed into. These points may be spent at 20 per round, increasing the size of the weapon by two categories at a time as a move action. Changing the type of the weapon automatically resets it back to its medium form and in this new form additional points must be spent to increase the size again. However, as the physical size of the weapon doesn't increase, no penalties are accrued from the increases in size.(http://www.d20srd.org/srd/equipment/weapons.htm#tableLargerAndSmallerWeaponDamage) * Speed: When making a full attack action, the wielder of a speed weapon may make one extra attack with it. The attack uses the wielder’s full base attack bonus, plus any modifiers appropriate to the situation. (This benefit is not cumulative with similar effects, such as a haste spell.) Gunbai Uchiwa The Gunbai is a non-folding fan, carved from a unique spirit tree from which only ritualistic instruments are made. This Gunbai has been passed down between Uchiha clansmen for generations. This gunbai had the ability to convert incoming chakra into wind nature transformation reflecting an opponent's attack back towards them. A truly skilled wielder may use it both as a shield and as a mace in conjunction with another weapon. Special: This huge mace can also be used as a medium +9 tower shield, for medium creatures it can be used to provide total cover, though in doing so you cannot attack in the turn that you used this option. It grants a + 10 sheild bonus to AC, and if used as a weapon it follows al the normal mechanics of shield bashing (on the turn which you make a melee attack with the Gunbai, you lose the sheild bonus to your AC) * Uchiha Fanned Wind: This fan acts as a magnet, drawing jutsu into itself. The user of the fan must have it in hand in order to absorb a technique that is targeted at them. The user must make a successful sunder attempt to position the fan into the path of the technique, the DC of this is equal to the DC of the jutsu. This sunder attempt does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The fan's user must make a succesful attack roll 1d20 + their highest base attack bonus for the Gunbai vs the save DC against the incoming technique. Succcess means that the jutsu is absorbed, failure means that the attack proceeds to resolve naturally. If the fan nullifies the jutsu’s effect it stores its potential until the wielder releases this energy in the form of jutsu of her own. She can instantly detect a jutsu’s level as the fan absorbs that energy. Absorption requires no action on the part of the user if the rod is in hand at the time, but only one attack per turn can be absorbed in this manner. A running total of absorbed (and used) jutsu levels should be kept. The Gunbai can only absorb a maximum of fifty spell levels and can thereafter only discharge any remaining potential it might have. The wielder knows the fan’s remaining absorbing potential and current amount of stored energy. Upon the user's command, the fan may release a strong gust of wind in a 60-foot cone in front of the wielder. Targets within the cone must make a Fortitude Save with the DC equal to the number of levels expended or take 1d4 points of bludgeoning damage per level expended and be knocked back a number of feet equal to the number of levels expended x 5 and fall prone. (using 10 levels deals 10d4 points of damage and the DC is 10). A successful Fortitude save reduces this damage in half and negates the knock back and prone effects. * Gunbai Reflection: This defensive move can be used against an incoming melee or jutsu attack if the caster of the jutsu is within melee range of the caster. Targets further than 5 feet away from the user are not affected by this attack. The user of the fan must have it in hand in order to block the incoming attack that is targeted at them. The user must make a successful sunder attempt to position the fan into the path of the technique, the DC of this is equal to the DC of the of the attack: in the case of a weapon attack the user must beat the attack bonus, if its a jutsu the save DC of the technique. This sunder attempt does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The fan's user must make a succesful attack roll 1d20 + their highest base attack bonus for the Gunbai vs the save DC against the incoming technique. Success means that the jutsu is blocked, failure means that the attack proceeds to resolve naturally. If the sunder roll succeeds the user does not take any damage from the attack, and instead reflects all damage he would have taken upon the caster. Additionally, the user may expend an energy level from the fan's own reserves to increase damage dealt, one energy level gives an additional 1d4 points of damage to the person being reflected back upon. The defender can make a successful Reflex save to avoid the damage equal to the DC of their own attack + 1/5 the number of levels from the Gunbai (using 10 levels adds a +2 to the DC of the attack, as well as adding 10d4 points of damage). A successful reflex save reduces this damage in half, and all normal evasion rules still apply.